The Day of the Dino and Samurai Unites
by daniy0897
Summary: What happens when a new evil threatens a family reunion between the previous yellow dino ranger and the current yellow samurai ranger? Will their friends be able to save them in time, or will their teams be down two yellow rangers?
1. Chapter 1

Emily awoke to a bright light shining in her eyes. She looked out the window to be welcomed by a shining sun and smiled to herself. Only one day remains before the special _"Welcome Dinner"_ she had planned for her cousin. She quietly snuck into Antonio's room to wake him up, but of course, he was already awake playing with Octozord.

"Psst," she whispered. Antonio looked up to see Emily motioning for him to come to her. He set down Octozord and followed her as they walked down the hallway. "What's up, chica?" he asked. "Antonio, I need your help to wake Jayden. You know how heavy a sleeper he is on Saturdays."

Antonio smirked as they arrived at Jayden's room. He nodded before opening the door, motioning for her to go ahead. "Después de ti, mi amiga."

Emily smiled and giggled as she stepped inside. "Muchas gracias, mi amigo." Together, they walked up to the sleeping red ranger and counted to three. On three, they both jumped on Jayden and screamed in his ear. Jayden tossed and turned, trying to shut them out and chucked a pillow at them.

"Ugh, gracias divina" groaned Antonio, "this is like waking up the dead. Es difícil creer que él es el guardabosque rojo."

Emily sighed before deciding to play her trump card. "Jayden Shiba, if you do not wake up right now, I will go wake Mia and have her cook your breakfast!"

Jayden's eyes snapped wide open before he shot up like a rocket. "I'm awake!"

"Good. It's 8:00 am, and we have a very busy day ahead of us. With mentor's permission, while he's away, we need to get everything we need for the welcome dinner. And before you ask, yes, Antonio, we can get ice-cream at Joe's."

"Yes! Gracious, Emily," exclaimed Antonio, excited. Emily giggled. Just then, a thought appeared in Jayden's mind, and he frowned. "Wait...when exactly is your cousin coming again?"

"Her flight is delayed. She was supposed to come at ten this morning but instead, she will be here by noon."

"Is she coming alone or with friends?"

"She said that she is bringing a few of her friends. Don't worry though. They're staying at the Maximum Hotel, and it's not far from the dojo either. It's about a ten-minute drive from the dojo. They will be a bit jet lagged, so the dinner will be tomorrow. It will give them a chance to just rest and get settled. I do plan on giving her a visit later tonight though. And no need to worry about the food. I got everything under control. Oh, which reminds me, where's the box of decorations you let me keep hidden in here." Emily turned to get ready but tripped on Jayden's Lionzord and fell. She yelped as she tried to stop the fall only to drag a box full of decorations down with her.

"Um...a little help," she said, embarrassed. Jayden and Antonio shook their heads and helped Emily up, untangling her from the decor. "Thanks, guys. Now, let's get ready to go. Remember, we got a big day ahead of us. Let's start off by picking up those fish you always talked about, Antonio."

"Yea, mi amigos! Let's do it!" exclaimed Antonio as he danced around the room. Then he started to sing, "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro..."

Suddenly, Jayden covered his mouth with his hand. "Quiet!" he hissed, "Do you want to wake Mia up and have her cook her PB&J oatmeal?" "Oops," replied Antonio, sheepishly.

* * *

While Antonio, Jayden, and Emily went shopping, Mia woke up and checked the clock. Seeing how late it was, she quickly got dressed and, knowing that Kevin was not in his room, went to look for him. After a couple hours of looking for him, she had finally found him training downtown.

"Come on, Kev. We are going to be late. We were supposed to pick up Emily's cousin at the airport an hour ago."

"Calm down, Mia. Emily texted me saying her cousin's plane got delayed. It should be landing at noon which in exactly in an hour."

"Well come on, Kev. Let's at least get Mike and be there on time for when Emily's cousin gets off the plane with her friends. Speaking of which, where is Mike?"

"He left a note on his bed saying he went to get his skateboard fixed after the incident with, and I quote, 'Emily's clumsiness'."

"Oh, Mike," said, Mia, exasperated, "well, let's go, Kev." After a while of driving in silence towards the skateboard shop, Mia spoke up. "You know, I can't help but think that I have heard of this girl before."

"You mean besides of four months of Emily talking and planning this visit for her cousin?" Mia let out a laugh.

"Yeah, but there's something familiar about her cousin...like we all should know her."

"What's her cousin's name?"

"I believe Emily said that her cousin's name was Kira...Kira Ford."

"Well, from what Emily has said, her cousin is twenty years old and has never visited Japan before. She grew up in California and moved to New York after she graduated from high school. This is her first time visiting Emily in two years. Besides, isn't Kira also a singer-songwriter who made her debut sometime last year. I think Mike actually used to blast her songs all the time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Mia, and not taking her eyes off the road, kissing Kevin on the cheek. "But still…"


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, Jayden! Hurry up!" Emily cried, honking the horn of the van. " Joe's is going to soon and I don't know how much longer Antonio can wait. He's getting restless back here, and I rather not listen to him rant on, in Spanish, about how we should have gotten there sooner.. Besides, Mia should be at the airport by now." Emily looked down before muttering quietly to herself. "Even if we're not going to eat with Kira and her friends, I would like to see her today before it gets too late.

Jayden let out a chuckle as he exited the bakery. He took a glance at Antonio and saw that he was practically making the van shake; he was so restless. Emily had to turn around and calm him down a few times. He shook his head and went to the floral stand that was next to the bakery. "Don't worry, Em," he replied, "I just finished paying for the cake and decorations. I just need the flowers. What flowers did your cousin like again?"

"She loves yellow roses and sunflowers," she replied, "now hurry,"

Jayden chuckled as he turned towards the florist to pay for the flowers. As he did, Antonio leaned forward and smirked, "I thought Kira's favorite was only sunflowers. So since when did the yellow roses also become her favorite, Em?"

Emily smirked back... "Okay you caught me," she said, laughing, "yellow roses are my favorite, and I might have just said that so we could get a mixture of both of our favorites."

Jayden soon returned to the van with the cake, decorations, and flowers. He raised an eyebrow at Antonio and Emily who were still laughing. "What did I miss?"

Both of them shook their heads, as Emily started the van and began driving towards Joe's. "Oh, nothing…"

* * *

Mike! Get your butt in this car, right _**NOW!**_ " shouted Mia as she pulled up next to the skateboard shop.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Jeez!" replied Mike, exiting the shop, "What time is Kira coming, anyway?"

"In five minutes. _**NOW MOVE!**_ "

"Calm down, Mia," said Kevin, laying a hand on her arm, "We'll get there on time. I promise."

Mia took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Okay, you're right." Once Mike was in the van and had put on his seatbelt, Mia turned to him and said, "I'm sorry, Mike. I guess I'm a little stressed about picking up Kira and the others. Emily trusted me with picking her and her friends up on time, and I just don't want to fail her...not like last time. I have so much to make up for."

"It's cool, Mia," reassured Mike, placing a comforting hand on Mia's shoulder, "besides, it wasn't your fault. That nighlok had attacked you and other civilians while you were still in your civilian form. He was aiming at you and the rest of us were too far away. If Emily hadn't intervened then you would not have survived. Luckily she was morphed, or her injuries would have been a lot more severe."

"But she still got hurt because of me," said Mia.

"You would have done it for any one of us," said Mike.

"He's right, Mia," replied Kevin, "we all became friends and soon a family. We've all made sacrifices for each other, and Emily gladly sacrificed herself to make sure you're okay. Besides Emily is fully recovered, healthy and okay now. The only thing that truly worries me is that the nighlok managed to escape. He was our toughest nighlok we've faced yet."

"Yeah, I know," said Mike, looking down, "I can't help but think about what that nighlok had said before he escaped. 'I'll be back, and I will find a way to destroy that petty little yellow ranger you puny rangers love and care for. She will rue this day.' It makes me wonder what his plans for Emily are, and I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen while Emily's cousin is in town."

"You got a point, Mike," said Mia, deep in thought, "I can't help but feel that way too. What is that nighlok planning to do?"

"Well whatever it is," said Kevin, "we'll protect Emily, and we _**will**_ stop him."

"Yeah, well I have a question: will this van be big enough for Kira and her friends?" asked Mike.

"It should be," replied Kevin, "It can hold up to eight people"

"Oh, okay." As they continued to drive in silence towards the airport, Mike kept thinking back at the day they battled that nighlok when suddenly his stomach rumbled loudly, startling all of them. Mia was so startled, she nearly made her van swerve off the road.

"Jesus, Mike," complained Kevin, "Did you forget to eat breakfast before you left the dojo?"

"Maybe," he replied. Kevin shook his head and continued on with his own thoughts about the nighlok they had fought. No more than two minutes later, Mike asked, "Hey, do you think we could stop for pizza?"

"Kevin and Mia groaned then pretended to ponder the question. Then they both said, simultaneously, " _ **NO!**_ "


End file.
